True Firgivness
by readingisfunwithadventure
Summary: Pyrrha have lived a life with no familly, do to Tira evil intensions. After escaping away from Tira to live her normal life years later she runs into her.
1. Pyrrha’s lifestyle

There. Was a girl with blond hair, her hair was a perfect length, she had bangs. Green pretty eyes. Had nice lips and a nose cute as a button. She was fearful and quiet. She didn't like violent's nor killing. She stayed to herself. She was at the village with a group of kids watching them laugh play and enjoy themselves. She loved being with the kids it made her happy sometimes. The kids enjoyed being around her as well and that made her even happier. She was there everyday. She was the babysitter of these kids, she watched and took care of them while their parents were busy. 

"Pyrrha" a little girl said as she was tugging on Pyrrha's dress. "Hi there." Pyrrha said with a smile as she bent down to level up with the little girl's height. "Are you gonna read us a bed time story before we go to sleep?" Yes...yes I am. What bed time story do you wish to hear? "Tell a good story where the person lives happily ever after." Ok I will. Pyrrha said sweetly. Pyrrha loved telling the kids a bed time story at night, she loved how into it they were when speaking. It warmed her heart. 

Pyrrha played with the kids all day they all were enjoying the beautiful day. She played games with the children. 

"Hey! Do you guys wanna go apple hunting?" Pyrrha said. "Yes that would be great." One of the little girls said. The kids got excited, they loved apple hunting. They apple hunt for fun and to make homemade apple pies. They loved making those with Pyrrha, it was fun and with lots of enjoyment.

They all went back to the little babysitting home. The babysitting home is a house for kids to be watched and tooking care of. That's where Pyrrha works at. She decided to work there because of the love she had for those kids. They arrived at the babysitting home. Everyone was grabbing and getting their baskets to put their apples in. "Ok." Pyrrha started. "Do you all have your baskets?" "Yeeess." The kids all said in unison. Pyrrha smiles sweetly and they all started their little journey.

They were in the forest finding and grabbing apples and filling them up in their baskets. They were all in a single file line holding hands to keep up with each other. There were twenty kids Pyrrha made sure that the number remained the same. She would lose her mind if one child got lost in this huge forest. They grabbed as many apples as possible. Their baskets were beyond full. 

"Ok who's baskets filled?" The kids were all saying me and saying how many they had and who had the most. The same little girl that spoke to Pyrrha earlier looked sad. "What's wrong dear?" I didn't get as many apples as others! "Oh sweetie it's ok." Do you want some of mines? "Yes." The little girl said with a smile. Pyrrha offered some of her apples to the little girl. "Is that better?" Pyrrha asked sweetly. "Yes thank you." The group continued on, they were headed back to the babysitting home. They walked happily ready and excited for the fun to begin. 

Pyrrha was walking happily. But she lowered down her mood she felt like someone was watching her. She paid it no mind and continued to enjoy the fun with these kids. They were on they way until a man appeared. Pyrrha immediately was scared and on guard. "W-who are you?" Pyrrha asked in a shaky voice. The kids just all stared at the man with curiosity, observing him. "Hi ma'am I was just looking and observing you and you seem quite nice with these children." Oh... um thank you. Pyrrha was in relief that he wasn't harm. I've been watching you for a minute. Please don't think I'm a stalker I just so happen to hear kids and decided to take a peek, and saw that you were just having fun with the kids. Pyrrha blushed a bit. "Oh my apologies, I'm Jonathan by the way and you are? I'm Pyrrha. "Such a pretty name." It go's perfect with the prettiness that comes within you. Pyrrha's blush was just as red as the apples that were in her basket. "Are you ok?" the man asked "I'm sorry, yes I'm ok." You know you can join us if you like? "Sure why not the man said with joy. The man then joins them with their fun activities. 

After about a good ten minutes they finally arrived at the babysitting home. They all entered in and put their baskets on the table. "So you guys wanna make individual pies or one big pie?" Pyrrha asked. The kids all agreed to make one big pie. Pyrrha got the cooking materials out to make the pie. She got the doe, the delicious cinnamon cream for the pie and the apples They all dumped their apples out on the table and started to help out for the pie. The kids were enjoying this and so was Pyrrha although she couldn't control her shyness with Jonathan. As she was cutting the skin off the apple she was staring at Jonathan every so often.

_He's not bad looking he's actually quite handsome. Pyrrha thought. _

Pyrrha continued to stare at his charming face. He felt her stare and looked at her. She quickly turned away blushing. _Oh my god he seen me staring at him. _Pyrrha was so embarrassed the fact that he saw her. He smiled sweetly at her. "I saw you." He said with an wink. 

They were all eating their slice of apple pie the kids were eating with joy and so was Pyrrha and her new little friend Jonathan. "Wow" Jonathan said. "This is really good." 

"Really?" Pyrrha asked sweetly. "Yes, this is amazing!" "Thank you I'm glad you're enjoying it." She said as she put one piece of her hair behind her right ear. 

The day was slowly becoming night. It was getting dark and all the kids stayed in and played until it was time to go to bed. "Ok my little angels it's time for bed!" The kids all whined and groaned. They didn't wanna go to bed yet they wanted to stay up and play some more. "But I have a bed time for all you to listen to." If you guys get dressed I'll tell the story. The kids rushed to the room to change. Pyrrha giggled. "So you tell the kids a bed time story every night?" Pyrrha was a bit startled. "Yes they love bed time stories." The kids were ready for the story they all had their pajamas on. They all ran to the room and sat on the floor Indian style. "We're ready Pyrrha." Ok Pyrrha started. The kids got quiet ready to listen.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl she lived the best life she could ever live." She was a princess, she was a very kind princess. She wasn't stuck up, rude, nor disrespectful and definitely not evil. She was a pure girl with a pure heart. Her mother and father was pure as well. They lived happily with joy, spreading love to the kingdom until one day. A evil mean witch wanted to destroy the family. She made a horrible plan to destroy them.

The kids all screamed in fear. "Not the evil witch!" One of the kids shouted.

One day everyone was sleeping. The witch appeared in the castle. She looked and lurked for the queen and king bedroom. But before she went to their rooms, she had to kill the gaurds first. She used her magic spell to kill all of the gaurds. When she did, she finally made her way to the queen and king room. She used her magic spell for them and killed them. 

"Oh nooo!" One of the little kids blurted. 

After she killed them she laughed wickedly and was now on her way to the princess room. She tiptoed to her bed getting close to her. When she did she raised her right hand up and casted the spell on her. The spell shrunk the princess into a tiny person. The princess woke up and started to scream but she was so tiny you couldn't hear her. She laughed wickedly and put the now shrunken princess in a little bag. She laughed once more and took off on her broom to her dark destination. 

"Oh no! What the witch gonna do to her? The witch finally made it to her dark home. She looked at the little bag the princess was in and shook it. She opened it and dropped the shrunken princess in a jar. She hit, punched, kicked did whatever she could to break that jar. But, it was useless. She sat there crying wishing there was a way out. "You don't have a family anymore because I killed them with my magic spell. Suddenly Pyrrha stopped. She spaced out hearing the words "you don't have a family anymore" the words kept repeating and repeating in her head. The kids were all looking at her waiting for her to finish. "Pyrrha are you ok?" One of the kids asked. Pyrrha eyes started to water up. "I- I'm sorry I have to go. Jonathan was confused and worried so were the kids. "I'll be back you guys stay here." He said to them. He then chased after Pyrrha. After running after her he finally caught up with her. "Hey? What happened back there?" I'm so sorry, I just had a flash back that's all. 

Pyrrha was now crying. "Aww Pyrrha come here" he said as he comforted her. Pyrrha cried on him. "Maybe you need some rest" I mean after all you've been working quite hard today." I'll deal with the kids. Pyrrha looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "You're too kind, thank you." No need to thank me. Pyrrha went into an empty bed room and layed there until she fell asleep. Mean while Jonathan is with the kids. "Sorry kids Pyrrha's not feeling too well so I put her to bed." Aww man the kids said in disappointment and sadness. "Is she going to be ok?" Yes, she just need rest. And so do all of you. So get some rest. 

The kids all started to slumber in their beds to get some rest. Jonathan help tucked the kids in bed and told them all goodnight. As he was about the do the same thing he saw Pyrrha sleeping and couldn't help to peek. He went up to her as she was sleeping peacefully. He smiled a bit and kissed her forehead gently and soft. "Goodnight" he whispered. After doing that he left the room and also slept in a empty room. Everyone was sleeping peacefully.

**Hi guys I hope you enjoy :) **


	2. Pain & Depression

There sat the unusual looking girl. She was very unusual looking, she had big purple eyes, under her right eye was a mole perfectly sitting there, nice filling lips and her skin was a pinkish pale-ish complexion. The name was Tira she was the most hated person. She was the night's evil servant and was known for so much murder. People still till this day are looking for her to kill her for all the lives she took, for all the pain she caused, for all the suffering she brought. But she's been keeping herself low from everyone. Tira was at a little bar, sitting in her seat to herself drinking her wine. She was lonely she didn't have anyone. Now that Soul Edge and Soulcalibur has been destroyed there was nothing left for her on this earth. The only thing she suggested was to kill her own self she felt there was no need to be on earth, what was the purpose if she had nothing? Tira got up from her seat and left. She walked in the dark streets quietly to herself. **I don't want to be here anymore. Without her I'm lonely, Lost and s-sad. **Thought Tira. 

**Gloomy: "Stop thinking like that fool!! We still can find her. **

"No we can't!" Tira said out loud. "She's probably already dead somewhere, she probably been dead years ago now." Tira eyes started to water up. She have never cried for a human a day in her life, she needed her she wondered everyday if the girl was actually still alive. "I've been searching for her for years and still no result!" Tira was now sobbing with tears all down her cheeks messing up her make-up. She fell to the ground and barried her face in her hands. "I need you Pyrrha!" Tira said through sobs. She stayed crying for a good minute to get it all out. She unbarried her face from her hands and slowly looked up. She stood up and started to walk home. Tira walked home silently with her head down in sorrow and loneliness. She had no one on her side. But herself. Tira walked past a lady, the lady was looking at her suspiciously. "Hi are you ok?" The lady asked. Tira ignored her. That lady looked at her closely and her eyes went wide. Tira already knew what that meant she didn't have time for it either. Tira grabbed the lady by the arm and tripped her legs and immediately and aggressively snapped her neck. She continued to walk and did not once look back at the body. "I'm so sick of these stupid people!" Tira said in anger. She quietly and quickly left the little town she was in. 

Tira made it home. She walked in her little home with boredom and sadness. She sighed. "Another boring day." She said sadly. "I just wish it was like the old days with me and the Azure night." Tira just layed there thinking until she fell asleep. 

The next day Tira did not want to wake up, she just wanted to sleep all day. She felt sleeping was the best thing to do right now. After waking up and doing what she had to do she left. She went around killing any and everyone that got in her way. She didn't care who it was. Tira had just got done killing ten people just then she heard a little girl's cry. She turned to her direction immediately. She stared at the little girl with pure hate. She then walked over to the little girl with her ring blade over her shoulder. "Aww what's the matter little girl?" She said in a teasing voice. The little girl looked up in fear. Tira smiled evily. "Please don't hurt me." The little girl begged. "Aww who said I was gonna hurt you?" "You look like your ready to kill me." Tira couldn't lie she was about to kill the child. "Ok fine, since you knew that I'm gonna let you live. Ok?" The little girl shook her head with tears coming down her cheeks. "Tell me little girl, why are you crying?" The little girl sniffled before talking. "I'm lost and I don't know where I'm at , I ran away from home because my dad was hitting my mom again." I don't like seeing my dad hit my mom so I run away." Tira didn't know what to say she just stared at the little girl blankly. "Oh I see you have an abusive dad?" The little girl shook her head. "Aww poor little girl, I can take care of you if you want." Orrrr I can take you to the orphanage." Your choice sweety. The little girl was thinking should she take a chance at living with Tira or should she just go to the orphanage. She decided to just go to the orphanage, she was too scared to live with Tira it was something that made her fear Tira. "I wanna go to the orphanage." Ok Tira said in agreement. Tira was kinda sad that the little girl was too frightened to stay with her, but at the same time she didn't blame her either. Tira reached out her hand waiting for the little girl to hold her's. The little girl hesitated for a moment. "It's ok you don't have to be afraid." Tira said in a kind and comforting voice. The little girl slowly rapped her small little fingers into Tira's hand. The little girl walked with Tira to the orphanage. 

"So" Tira begined. How old are you? "I'm five." Aww how cute. "How old are you miss?" I'm old enough to be your mommy. "OH NO!! I forgot to get my mom! She's probably at home hurt already! The little girl broke down crying badly. She's probably dead.!" She said through sobs. "HEY! Don't say that!" She's ok, ok? "But I was so scared I forgot her." Sweety your mom will be ok. You know what I have an idea. We're going to the orphanage right? How about you stay there for some days until I bring your mommy there with you. Ok? The little girl shook her head. "Come here." Tira said. The little girl came to Tira. Tira hugged her while rubbing her head. "It's ok sweety don't cry." The little girl whipped her tears away. They continued to walk. They walked for hours not resting by now it was nighttime. 

It was silent the whole trip until Tira broke the silence. "So, how long have your father been abusive?" He was never like that, I don't know why or what happened. She said with a bit of sadness in her voice. "What was your lifestyle like miss?" Tira didn't want to answer that she was quiet for a moment. "Just know I've lived a crazy and ruff lifestyle ok?" They walked and found a resting spot. "We're gonna rest here ok?" The little girl nodded. "Miss?" What's your name? I'm Tira. "Cute name my names Mia. "You have a cute name as well." Thank you. Eventually they both went to sleep to get some rest for their journey for the next day. Tira hated the fact that the little girl was clingy but she had no choice but to deal with it. 


	3. It can’t be

The next morning was tiring for Tira. She did not like waking up but she had to to drop the little girl off at the orphanage. "Little girl it's time to wake up." Tira shook the little girl gently until she woke up. She finally woke up, she looked at Tira sleepyish as she was rubbing her eyes. "Come on sweety it's time to get up." I dont want to I'm too tired she said as she flopped back down. "Come on we need to get going!" Tira was starting to get annoyed. Tira scold at the little girl. "Ok ok I'm getting up." The little girl got up fast and ready. They didn't have a chance to do anything but continue to walk. "Tira, I'm hungry." You'll eat when we make it to the orphanage. The little just sighed in sadness. 

It been at least three to four hours they've been walking. The little girl couldn't take it no more she flopped on the grown and started crying. "I can't walk anymore." She said as crying. "Look we're almost there, we're so closed." You want me to carry you on my back the rest of the way? "Yes please." Tira carried the little girl on her back. **Are you fucking kidding me!? Why waste TIME WITH THIS LITTLE TRAMP!! **Tira ignored her other voice she didn't have time for outbursts because of how her dark voice can't Shutup. 

They finally made it to the orphanage. Tira was relieved that they made it. "Ok so I'm gonna try my hardest to bring your mom as fast as possible. "Tira... you don't have to go get her, if she died... I know she's in a better place. Tira for some reason felt heart broken and torn, she didn't want to leave the little girl's mother behind. "Sweety I made that promise to you so I'm gonna stick to that promise ok?" The little girl shook her head. Tira couldn't believe was she did, before the little girl was about to enter the orphanage she kissed her delicate little forehead. "Tira Why can't you come in with me?" I'm not allowed, in fact I'm not allowed in this village so hurry before someone catches me! The little ran inside as Tira vanished. She ran as fast as she could until Jonathan stopped her. "Hey hey hey! No running. He said as he stopped her. "Sorry are you the owner of this place?" The little girl asked. "No I'm not the owner but I can take you to the babysitter. "Is this the right place?" Is this the orphanage? Yes little girl- 

"So why it says Babysitting house?" The little girl was panicing. "Sweety! It's a babysitting house and also an orphanage for kids who don't have parents. "Oh" she finally calmed down. 

"Is everything ok?" Jonathan turned around to see Pyrrha. "Yea, you have a newbie to the place." Pyrrha looked at the little girl sweetly. "Hi there sweety where you're from?" "I ran away from home because my dad was beating up my mommy." Pyrrha looked at the little girl with sadness, she seen the hurt and scariness in the little girl's eyes. "I'm sorry to here that, where she's at now? She still at home I think. "Where did you come from?" The little girl was quiet she didn't like giving her location to people. "It's ok if you don't wanna tell me." My mommy is suppose to come here too, I was found by this girl her name's Tira and she the one who took me to this place. Pyrrha heart nearly gave out, her chest tightened up hard and her hearing became bad. "You- you said who sweety?" I said her name is Tira. **No this can't be happening, she's still alive? How though she should be dead, would if she's looking for me! Would if she wants to kill me next or even worse! I don't wanna die! **Pyrrha thoughts were filling up with horrible thoughts of what Tira could do to her. Pyrrha was having a breakdown, manage to pull herself together. "Pyrrha are you ok, you've been having these little breakdowns since yesterday." 

I'm fine Jonathan. Look sweetie stay away from her she's a bad person ok? "Yes ma'am, but if she's so bad why would she take the time out of her day to take me here?" She did a lot of things to make it seems like she's good, just stay away from her ok? "Yes ma'am." Pyrrha helped out the girl far as feeding her and taking care of her. She was once again having fun with kids, but her bringing up Tira messed her up alittle. She couldn't focus as much as she would have been. She couldn't shake that feeling away. As the kids played Pyrrha just sat there thinking about this whole Tira thing. **Why would Tira be kind enough to even take this child here? **Her thoughts said. **Is it a setup to locate where I'm staying at? I don't know. Maybe it's a another girl that has the same name as her, what am I saying I sound foolish now. Is it really possible that she can be still living tryna use me as the hosts of souledge again? **

"Pyrrha I think we should talk you look really sick." Pyrrha snapped back to reality. "Oh no it's ok I'm fine." Pyrrha come, we can talk it out." Ok fine, but it's a really long story, I'm not sure if you would wanna listen. "Oh please I'm a good listener and I wouldn't want to not hear your story, I mean after all you are a good story teller." Pyrrha giggled and blushed. "Well thank you." It's just my whole life I've been tortured and lost, sad, hurt, broken, confused, weak, afraid, everything you can imagine. I have no one but myself. Pyrrha started to cry a bit. I'm... alone. "Pyrrha your not alone, you have me." Jonathan said as he stroked her cheeks. I'm... not alone? "Of course you're not Pyrrha." Hearing him say that warmed her heart. "Thank you" 

No need to thank me beautiful. After they small talk they went to where the kids were at. "Hey Pyrrha watch us play jump rope." 

Ok. Pyrrha came to where they were at to watch. Pyrrha smiles as they played. She loved when they played games. She enjoyed watching them. "So Pyrrha I was wondering if we can take a walk together?" Sure a walk wouldn't hurt. But it'll have to be later when the kids parents arrive. 

"Ok." Jonathan was happy that him and Pyrrha can a have some time together, to get to know each other a little more. 

The parents finally arrived they took their children home. Except for the little girl Mia. She stayed at the babysitting home. "If my mom don't make it will I find a new mommy?" 

"Why do you think your mommy is not gonna make it?" You should always think and hope positive sweetie." Well I know my mom is not gonna make it, that's why I asked that. For some reason I just know it. Pyrrha was very stunned of what this little girl just said. **Did she see a vision or something? **Thought Pyrrha. "Ok sweetie that's enough ok?" Ok ma'am. "You can call me Pyrrha." 

The day was just a chill day Pyrrha chatted with Jonathan she enjoyed it. Telling him her everyday feelings were making her feel a lot better. She could tell him anything without him judging. **I really love this guy he's very kind, he loves to listen to my stories and problems. He's a great listener too. I love the encouraging words and advice he gives me. He's a very wonderful gentleman. **Pyrrha smiled to herself at the amazing things this guy have. "Why are you so smiley all of a sudden?" Oh nothing just happy that it's nice outside. "Are you sure? Your blushing mighty bright." Pyrrha couldn't help but laugh. "I- I'm not blushing." Surrreee your not. He said in a playful way. She once again laughed, he joined her laughter. After getting they laugher out they looked into each other's eyes. They wrapped their hands together holding them as they were about to make a kiss. Coming closer they were about to until. "EEEWWWW." Pyrrha immediately was startled. Jonathan turned around to see the little girl Mia. "Mia! W- why are you out here? And who told you to follow us?!" Pyrrha said a bit angry and concerned. "It's dangerous out here and you know that!!" "I'm sorry ma'am, I mean Pyrrha." She said in a sad tone. "Your forgiving, but promise me you won't do it again!?" I promise. Pyrrha held hands with the little girl as they walked back the babysitting home. 

Meanwhile Tira was traveling back fast as possible to try to find the little girl's mother. "The little girl didn't even give me her home location." Tira said a bit irritated. **What's the point of HELPING HER?!! **The dark voice barked. _I wanna help her have her mommy._ Thought her jolly thoughts. Tira decided to search the whole area she was at, asking ladies left and right are their the mother of a child name Mia. Most of the ladies screamed and tried to fight her. It was hard trying to communicate with them, some she killed wich were the ones who screamed and drawed attention. Tira was exhausted and angry that she had to put up a fight for questions. Tira stared at this certain. She was beaten up badly Tira slowly followed her. Tira didn't take any chances so she snuck up behind her with a small sharp knife to her throat holding her head back. "Alright! I want you to answer one question! Don't scream, or fight, or you'll lose your life!! She said in a raspy voice. "Do you understand?!" The lady shook her head as tears were flowing down. "Are you the mother of a child named Mia?" No n-not at all ma'am. The lady said scared. Tira was giving up at this point she didn't care about finding her mother until. "I am pregnant with my first child," I was minding my business until some man walked up to me and said I was pretty, I told him thank you then he told me to follow him, at first I was hesitant but then I did. Minutes later after following him we made conversation, we sat down on the nice green grass until suddenly his hand were somewhere they shouldn't be at. I told him kindly can he please stop he continued I started to panic and started running when just then he hit me in the back of my head." I tried running and screaming I even tried to fight, but the more I did the more he'll beat me so I gave up until I found the right time to escape." Tira just stared at her blankly. "First off, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU FOLLOW A STRANGER!!!!?" Tira said annoyed. I- I don't know. The lady said as she started to cry. Tira already knew who the man was she put two and two together the moment she talked about the man abusing her. "Do you know wich way he went?" 

"He went that way." Tira didn't have time to thank her she rushed to the way the man went. _I don't know why I'm doing this. _**I SAY THE SAME THING EVERYDAY!! **Her thoughts were just arguing about the fact that she's trying to help out that little girl and her mom. 

Tira finally caught up with the man. She hid in a bush looking at him with hate. The man was talking to another man Tira guessed you be his friend. She closer in to hear what they were saying. "So how's life?" Life's been good my and my wife are doing really good so is my daughter. "That's really good I'm glad you and your family doing great." "Well I should be going now my family needs me." But we just met up come on a couple of more conversations won't hurt. The other man joked. "I'm sorry buddy I really gotta get going." Allright see you when ever I do, stay safe. 

The two men went their ways as saying goodbye. Tira continued to follow him. "Damn! I need to find my stupid ass daughter! And take her with me." Before he knew it his hair was pulled hard making his head lean back. Tira had a very sharp knife to his throat ready to slice it. "Alright bastard take me to your place." Tira said in raspy voice. W- who are you??? "Don't worry about it JUST TAKE ME TO YOUR PLACE." Her voice got even darker and angrier. "No! The man yelled. "You must wanna die- ok if you won't tell me I'll kill your daughter." Tira said with most horrifying smile. The man eyes went wide in shock and fear. "My- WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH.!!" Tira laughted evily at the man's anger. "Why been concerned when you beat your wife!?" Scared the poor child away from home. I hear this is a everyday day thing. The man was silent for a moment he was lost in thought and trying to figure out how do she know what he do and did, suddenly the man grew anger and launched a hit at Tira. Tira dodged faster than he expected. "Big mistake, that is a sin.. that I could never forgive!!" Tira said with anger. She kicked the man in the legs sweeping him off his feet and into the ground and jabbed the knife in his throat. Tira stabbed his everywhere on his body slicing and stabbing as if she hadn't did it in ages. She checked his bag and pants for any gold he had she luckily found some and stuffed it in her pocket, she had also found a map. She looked at it with curiosity and realized that, that's the map to his home and location. She took it with her and ran. 

Tira had travel for a long minute until she found the location and the home. The home looked a mess, the house was all beaten down and the windows were broken. Tira slowly came to the house she knocked to see if the wife was gon answer but she didn't, Tira knocked once more and still no answer. She pushed the door and it slowly opened. She looked inside looking at all the mess that was everywhere. "Hello." I'm not here to hurt you I can take you to your daughter." Don't be a- Tira was cut off to what she saw. She was too late and the man lied. He had already killed her. Tira have never felt so broken inside seeing someone else's love ones tookin away. It made her feel the way they felt, sad. Tira grabbed a cover, but before she putted the cover on her she closed the dead woman's eyes and gently but the cover over her body. Tira didn't realize she had a tear coming down, she quickly whipped it and fled out quickly. 

**I hope u enjoy;) **


	4. The return

Tira was still strucked on how he made it seem like she was still alive. Tira hated that man, she hated attitude. "UGH!" What the hell ima do, how am I going to tell this little girl her mom didn't make it?" She said to herself. "I just gotta tell her like it is or I can just never come back." "NO!" That'll be wrong to do. "Huh" I guess I got no choice. 

Tira moved through the streets fast she didn't want to be seen nor around people. She traveled quickly and simple until someone stopped her. "Hey you there!" Tira turned to see this stranger. "Who are you and what the hell do you WANT!" Tira spatted. "You look dangerous so I must kill you." 

"What!!" Ok fine LETS fight." She said in her gloomy tone. "And there's no turning back!" The man got in his fighting stance. He pulled out a small dagger from out his pocket. Tira chuckled as she seen him pull out his weapon. "Hm you think you're going to win with that?!" She burst out laughing at how he think he can out beat her with that small weapon of his. "Your gonna truly regret this." After saying that she charged at him. He dodged her attack moving to the side. Tira attacked more the man was dodging every hit until she caught him off guard. As he was blocking at the top he was paying attention into blocking his legs. She swung her ring blade at his legs attacking them and immediately he fell down. He screamed in pain holding them. Tira smiled. "Haven't heard a scream like that in a while." Hearing that scream again feels good, dont you think?" Tira said and asked in a evil tone. "Ok ok you won just spare me please." The man begged. Tira started laughing hard at his pleading. "Oh now you want me to spare you after putting up a fight with me." "Please I'll do anything." 

"NO!" Doing anything for me won't satisfy me one bit but killing you would." The man started to cry silently while lying on the ground. "Please!!!!" Tira was no longer listening to his pleading she slowly walked over towards him and started brutally stabbing and beating him to death with her ring blade. Blood was being splattered everywhere, blood gushing out of his mouth. Tira enjoyed every moment of beating him to death she enjoyed the blood gushing out and the red stained blood all over her face, clothes and hands, even on her ring blade. "That'll teach you a lesson not to mess with strangers." She walked on his body as she continued to go where she needed. 

Tira walked for hours she didn't rest until she made it to that babysitting home. She couldn't rest. Tira was bored she needed something to keep her occupied. She had a really bad urge to kill anyone she saw. Just then she seen a cute little rabbit, she looked at it in amazement and cuteness. "Aww your so cute!" She said in her jolly voice. She slowly was walking towards the cute little animal. She then was a close inch to it before it tried to hop away she quickly snached it. "I got you!!" Aww you thought you can escape me didn't you." Who's the little cute one here?" She was holding it up talking to it as if it was a baby and rubbing her noise against its noise. "Your coming with me ok?" Where ever I go, you go ok? And you can also keep me compan." Tira carried the rabbit the whole way with her on her adventure she didn't expect to be actually occupied with this little bunny she preferred birds but she guessed a bunny will do for her as well. 

The village. Tira finally made it to the village. She was so happy she made it all she needed was to go that babysitting home and she was done. She once again traveled through the village in silence. Once again someone stopped Tira, Tira getting fed up with these people stopping her in the middle of her plans. It was a lady she looked sweet and innocent but Tira still had to prepare herself just in case that lady decided to act up on her. "What do you want lady?!!" She said with her darker tone. 

"Please I was just wondering if you could try these muffins I made, you see I'm opening a new bakery and so far I made miffins and no one wanted to try them." Tira looked at the lady like she was crazy. The lady look real up in age as if she was grandma she looked at Least in her 50s. "Ugh what do I got to lose." Fine I'll try your stanky muffins only because I hadn't eaten for day, LISTEN! you old hag if you scream and try to act a fool with me I promise I'll kill you and your intire family." Understand!! The old little lady was frightened. "Y-yes all I want is a feed back miss." The lady gave Tira a muffin she hesitated before eating one she was starving at this point so she just stuffed it in her mouth. "S-so how is it?" Hmph not bad. Tira said in her gloomy voice. The lady was a little happy. "Thank you so much" I appreciate your time and your feedback on my muffins. The lady was talking and talking Tira wasn't listening she just wanted to kill that poor nice innocent little lady. But she didn't want and couldn't I mean after all she didn't try to do what other other people did. Try to kill her or turn her in. Tira was curious if the lady knew who she was. "Hey lady do you even know who I am!?" 

"Yes I do I know that you once served the evil night and soul edge. I feel I don't need to try to capture you, why do that when I can change you." 

"Change me?" What do you mean by that? 

"I mean I can change you from your dark ways sweetie." Your pretty but yet so dark. Tira felt something in her heart, she never was given a compliment from anyone in her life. Was this lady tryna be all nice because she knew who she was and didn't want to get killed? Tira was stunned. "Please that's ridiculous!" She said in her gloomy tone. "You think I'm...pretty?" 

"Of course I do, do you think so?" Tira didn't respond she just looked at the ground. "I- I never cared about my looks nor what people thought" she said in a low tone with shame and low self a steam in her voice. 

"Well I think your pretty and you shouldn't care with other have to say." It's been nice chatting I should be going now." See you if I ever do, and once again I thank you for your time and feedback." The lady then went on with her business Tira stood there thinking to herself in deep thought. _ Are we really pretty? _**Who cares if we're pretty or not just come on so we can kill more people!! **Tira shook out of her thoughts and continued her journey she was so close.

She arrived at the little babysitting orphanage. She snuck in through the back entrance she snuck in every little kids room to find that little girl. She went into this little boy's room he was so frightened. Tira giggled before calming him down. "Hey don't be afraid I'm just looking for a little girl name Mia, I'm here to give her some important information." Tira came close to the little boy as he was backing away from her in fear. Tira came closer and started playing with his little cheeks, he flinched a bit and started to laugh a little. Then she tickled his stomach and he really started laughing. Tira laughed at how he was laughing. After a good couple of minutes of tickling him she stopped. "Hey why'd you stop?" The little boy asked with a pout on his face. "Because I have to get going now." I'll come back I promise. "Pinky promise you'll come back." Tira pinkied promised him with both her pinkies. She left immediately going the the little girls room. "TIRA! The little ran and hugged Tira, Tira nearly pushed the little girl off in a disgusting way but had to stop herself. She wasn't use to being hugged like that especially how dark and cold hearted she was it was unbearable and uncomfortable. "Hey um I have some horrible news your mom didn't make it." The little girl immediately broke into tears. "I knew she was gonna die." The little girl was balling her eyes out. Tira shushed her and held her tight rubbing the back of her head telling her it's gon be alright. "Sshh it's ok." The little girl was still crying hurt and in pain. Tira rocked her back and forth holding her head shushing her. The little girl finally calmed down. "Hey I gotta get going now." 

"No please Tira."

"Yes I have to go, here! I have something for you" Tira grabbed the bunny she found in the forest and gave it to her. "Wow a bunny" you got this for me?" 

"Yes I got it just for you." 

"Thank you Tira." The little girl kissed Tira on the cheek and started playing with the bunny. Tira gave one last look at her then disappeared.

That was the last time Tira seen that little girl and visited the orphanage. The little girl would try to seek Tira out but never found any result. She eventually gave up with sadness.

**Sorry if this chap seem short lol **


	5. Later in life

It's been three months since Tira been anywhere all she do is kill and hide but her lifestyle is still depressing and not satisfying to her. No matter how many people she killed she still wasn't happy with her life. It's times when she nearly was about to kill herself she'll slowly cut her arms in different spots, slowly cut her neck, legs and other parts of her body. She was about to slit her wrist but her other personality took control into stopping her from getting rid of them both. It's only a matter of time she kills herself quick and unexpected. 

**Why just why!!**

_I don't want to live anymore! What's the point if there's nothing in this world for us?! _

_**There is something, we can start our old lifestyle again just us killing everyone in our way!**_

_That's BORING!! I want to serve someone dark and evil...like my lord, the old days of doing what he commanded. Serving the evil sword._

**_HE'S not HERE ANYMORE SO STOP STAYING IN THE FUCKING PAST!! _**

_Maybe I wouldn't be still staying in the past IF YOU LET ME KILL MYSELF AND STOP STOPPING ME!! DON'T YOU GET IT!? THERES NO POINT!!!_

Gloomy was quiet she was right there was nothing for them in this world. She didn't want it to end like this. Tira sat there figuring if her personalities were done arguing. She got up to take a walk she needed one badly she was having a mental break down from these arguments her two different personalities having about death. Deep down she didn't want to die but once again there was nothing. Tira left to take her little walk as she was walking she thought about someone, someone she forgot about. That lady. "Maybe that lady can cheer me up." Tira went to where the lady lived. Without knocking she just came straight in. "Hi." Tira said in her cheerful voice. "Oh hey I didn't expect you to to come." The lady said a bit surprised. "I need someone to cheer me up, so I figured you would." 

"Me? I'm not sure if I know how." She said a bit nervous. "Come on yes you can I'm already getting cheered up just by talking to you." Tira had the biggest and the happiest psycho smile. Her big purple eyes made it more creepier. The lady giggled at Tira's silliness. "I see you can be a silly one sometimes." Tira sat down in a comfortable chair. Looking at the lady. "I never got to know your name dear." I'm Tira. "Cute name." Thank you Tira said. 

"Do you have a name?" Tira asked curious. "Yes I do, my name is Kendy, but you can call me ma'am or miss. "Ok." _That's a really weird name._ Thought Tira. "So is it ok if I eat here I'm really hungry, she said as she was rubbing her small stomach. "Sure" the lady said. Tira spent a minute at the lady's shop eating and talking. She really came there to eat, she hadn't ate in weeks. She knew the lady was the only option to eat at. As Tira was eating she wanted to ask the lady a lot of questions about her. "So, Tira begin, are you married?" 

"Well.. I wouldn't say married, I was married but my husband died." He died in a war a very harsh one. _I wonder if it had something to do with soul edge? _ She thought. "Wow that's sad to hear, I'm sorry for your lost."

"No need to apologize sweety." Tira are every thing the lady gave her she still wasn't satisfied yet, she wanted to ask for more but was a bit nervous, she didn't want the lady thinking she was being fat and greedy. Tira was daydreaming in her own little world, but that was interrupted. "No need to be afraid to ask for more sweety you can have as many plates as you like" she said with a pleasant comforting smile as she put more food on the table. Tira was shocked, how the lady know she wanted more and was nervous to ask. _How the hell she knew did I make it obvious? _She thought. **Who cares just EAT!! **Tira looked at her plate and dig in desperately with hunger. 

After eating for some good hours Tira was stuffed, she was full to the max she laid back in the chair not wanting to move one inch. "Your full?" 

"Yes very" 

"Here if your tired you can sleep in here sweety" 

"I can? I thought this was a shop?" 

"And also where I stay" the lady finished. She helped Tira up and lead her to the room. She gave her some pajamas and laid her in the bed. "Have a good nap ok" 

"Ok" Tira said sleepyish. "Wait! Before you go can you stroke my hair until I fall asleep?" 

"Sure" she stroked Tira hair a couple of times and before she knew she was sleep. She got up to leave but before she did she kissed Tira on the forehead. 

_

Pyrrha and her boyfriend were living good and peaceful. Yes her and Jonathan are a couple she loved him and he loved her. They spent the best three months with each other. Everything was going good in their life but it was one thing she truly feared, and that was him ending up dead. Her last husband got killed because of that monster, she don't even like to think of the name nor say it. Because fear starts to pour inside of her. But hopefully that's all over and will never happen again. Pyrrha was now living with Jonathan, she didn't really have a home at the time she would stay at the babysitting home a couple of nights and sometimes find a place to sleep. But now, she didn't have to do that anymore nor starve his home was her home and she could eat how much she wanted. But she didn't want to eat as much as she planned she didn't want to seem greedy but he didn't mind at all. Pyrrha was in the background watering flowers they were all pretty sun flowers. Pyrrha love sun flowers those were her favorite flowers. "Hey sweetie what ya doing" he said as he kissed her from behind her. "I'm watering the flowers" aren't their just beautiful?" 

"Yes they are but not as beautiful as you." Pyrrha blushed and kissed him. "Mommy mommy" Mia came running to Pyrrha. Pyrrha now had a daughter she decided to take the little girl Mia as her own. So now Mia had a mom and a dad. "Yes sweetheart what is it?" 

"Look I caught a butterfly!" 

"That's very wonderful, let me see." She showed Pyrrha and Jonathan the butterfly. "Wow dear that's great" he said observing the butterfly. "Yep I'm gonna go catch more!" "Hey can you catch one for me and mommy?" "Sure I can" she said with excitement. She ran off into the garden with happiness they had such nice garden it was big but not that big, but big enough to explore. Pyrrha and Jonathan watched as Mia was playing in the garden with butterflies and trying to catch them. 

_If only I had a childhood like this, if only I enjoyed being a kid and being free while I could and to enjoy my life as a kid. If only, just only. _

Pyrrha thought of how her childhood could have been if all of that never happened with her being kidnapped at a very young age, and the things she's been through all her life. She thought about Tira and nearly got sick with fear she was evil and hatful to her also conniving. She didn't understand why though. _Well at least she's dead, I hope_

Pyrrha thought. Pyrrha wished she had that as a child she never really had a childhood life. She watched as the little girl Mia Gallup through the garden. She smiled as she watched. Pyrrha snapped out of it and continued to water her flowers. Mia came running back. "I caught two more! just for you guys" 

"Aww how sweet of you" Pyrrha said as she kissed her nose. "This is splendid my dear" Jonathan said. "Your really good with catching them aren't you?" Yes I am, daddy do you think I'll be a butterfly catcher when I grow older?" Of course you will hunny, your gonna be the best butterfly catcher ever." 

"Thanks daddy your the best." She kissed him on the cheek. "And your the best too mommy." She also kissed Pyrrha on the cheek. "Well guess what, Pyrrha said, your the best daughter we ever had." They both kissed Mia on the cheek Pyrrha kissed the right cheek and Jonathan kissed the left one. She giggled at the kisses she got. "Well back to catching more butterflies" she then took off and continued her little adventure. 


	6. We meet again

Pyrrha was living her best life, she finally was living at peace for once in her life. Her and Jonathan was getting closer by the day. She loved about him he kinda reminded her of her husband of how noble and patient he was. It was a nice and beautiful sunny day the weather was so nice it made everyone in a good mood today. Since it was really nice Pyrrha decided to go food shopping for the family. "He sweetie I'll be back I'm about to go food shopping right quick" Jonathan kissed her on her cheek. "Ok, be careful." 

"I will I promise" And with that Pyrrha went to go run her quick aren. 

Pyrrha made it to the market to buy some food she carried her little basket as she looked around to see what she should buy. "There's so much food I wonder what I should get?" Pyrrha looked around some more she found a perfect dinner to cook for the family. She grabbed it and put it in her basket. She looked around once more trying to find more. "Oh this looks good Mia would love to munch on these" she grabbed them and put them in the basket. As she was looking around she seen something that caught her attention. There were beautiful sun flowers sitting in a flower section in the market. She went over to them and smelled them then smiled. "They smell so wonderful" 

"You love flowers?" A random lady asked Pyrrha was startled by her appearance. "Yes..I do sun flowers are my favorite" 

"Aww that's sweet, roses are my favorite." 

" plant flowers, even roses maybe one day I'll give you a bach if you like" 

"Aww your too sweet, no need for that but thanks I should be going now" Oh, and what's your name?"

"Pyrrha"

"Gorgeous name I'll remember you because of your kindness" the lady said with a wink. "It was nice meeting you" Pyrrha said as she waved goodbye. The lady said and did the same and went on with her business. Pyrrha loved meeting people she loved getting know other people even if it didn't last for as long as she wanted she loved every moment of speaking with others. Pyrrha decided to smell the flowers one last time until she heard buzzing._ "_Oh no! A bee I hate bees." Pyrrha started swatting it away then more started to come. She screamed as she was swatting them away. "No! Stay away!" She ran stumbling and tripping over people still swatting. "Leave me alone! She continued to run until she bumped into someone very hard dropping her food on the ground as well. She fell on the ground as she was rubbing her behind. "Please forgive me I'm so sor- Pyrrha was cut off to who she was looking at. _No! She can't be!! She can't!_ There she was, Tira standing right over her staring right into her fearful eyes. Pyrrha was so frightened that she nearly was about to blow Tira's cover. But Tira wasn't having it she gripped Pyrrha by her wrist and pulled her somewhere quiet. They were at a ally where it was no one but them. Tira pushed her on the ground, Pyrrha face was soaked with tears and fear. "Please Don't Hurt Me!"

Tira covered her mouth. "Sshhh I'm not here to hurt you I want to start over with you" Pyrrha stopped crying a bit. "Please hear me out" Tira said as she looked into Pyrrha's eyes. "W-What do you want with me Tira?" She said in a whisper. "Pyrrha I, I just wanted to start over with you." I want us to be genuinely good friends for once. I know I've done so many bad and harsh things to you, but this time it isn't like that, I promise." Pyrrha just stared at her. Is she really telling the truth, does she want to make peace with her? Pyrrha was to frighten to speak and was afraid and hesitant to trust her. "I-I don't know Tira, you might stab me in the back...again" 

"I won't Pyrrha please, I'll prove it to you. You don't know how happy I am that you're still alive." Pyrrha was stunned she was confused on Tira's actions. Just then Tira hugged her and rocked her back and forth crying on her. "I miss you so much Pyrrha, you don't know how life was when I was alone" Tira started balling her eyes out on Pyrrha. Pyrrha didn't know what to do she was lost for words the only thing she could do was hug and support Tira. "I'm so sorry for everything I've ever done and put you through" Tira was very hurt for what she did to Pyrrha's life. She ruined it she took away the one and only people who cared. Pyrrha started to cry a again but not as much. "Tira...I have to go now" Pyrrha was still frightened by Tira. "No please don't go!" Pyrrha wasn't listening all she was worrying about was escaping away from Tira. "Wait! Pyrrha I helped a little girl." Pyrrha stopped right in her tracks. "What little girl?" 

"The little girl that ran away from home, her name was Mia." I-I helped her" Tira eyes were so watery she could barely see. _So, Mia wasn't lying, I was just denying it because I didn't want it to be true and turns out... it's true she's still alive._ Pyrrha was in deep thought. Pyrrha lost it at this point she wondered around the alley looking for something Tira was confused of her action just then Pyrrha found a bear bottle and broke it. She came towards Tira and held the pointy sharp glass of the broken bottle near her neck Tira was stunned very stunned at this. "Leave!! Or I'll I'll kill you!" Tira just looked at her in shock. _She's threatening me to leave or she'll kill me. _"Pyrrha please just give me a chance, I want to make it all up to you. "H-how when you've tookin away everything!?"

"I can though" just trust me!" Pyrrha looked into Tira's eyes she didn't want to be anywhere near or to have anything to do with Tira. She wanted to have a normal lifestyle for once it was just beginning and now comes her evil abductor in the past. "Please, Pyrrha I want to start over!" For some reason she seen trust in her eyes but then again Tira is known for being a snake, a betrayer. "Ok, fine but just let me go home." "And let go of my wrist." Tira softly let go and started rubbing Pyrrha's wrist. Pyrrha yanked it back fast and started rubbing it herself. "I- I should be going now." Pyrrha ran as fast as she could as she was crying. 

**Back home**

Pyrrha was crying on her boyfriend she told him everything that happened while trying to take care of her business. "She- she gonna kill me, you might as well break up with me because if you don't she'll kill you." She broke down even more. Jonathan was just speechless as he was comforting and trying to calm her down." 

"Sweetie calm down no ones gonna kill you, ok?" 

Pyrrha slowly looked up at him slowly. "You, must don't know how dangerous and crazy THIS GIRL IS! And ... I feel like I'm being WATCHED!! Pyrrha ran with force into the room. Jonathan was really concerned of her strange behavior. He chased after her into the room. As she cried in the room, she was being watched. Tira traced her home by using her birds to follow her as she was running home. Tira stared at Pyrrha through her window watching her have a break down about her. A tear fell from Tira's cheek. She watched her more as she was looking at Pyrrha Jonathan spotted her looking through the window. They stared at each other for minute. Another tear rolled down Tira's cheek. Jonathan ran to go outside to see Tira but she was nowhere to be seen nor found. Jonathan looked around and saw nothing. He shook his head and went back into the house. Tira peeped her head out from behind the tree. 

_I must really be a monster. _Tira thought to herself. 

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating I have a lot going on with school but I hope y'all enjoy!**


End file.
